1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microwave modulators and more particularly to such modulators capable of being programmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for modulating radio frequency signals include devices utilizing mechanical cams to control the modulation pattern. The resolution is extremely poor and the response time very slow in such devices. In addition, the system flexibility is limited when such devices are used with remote controls.